


Whatever You Saw

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Quack Pack
Genre: Bad Dreams, Comfort, Dewey has a scary dream, Gen, Huey comforts him, Nightmares, the triplets are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Dewey is 16 and hasn't had a nightmare since he was 9. Huey is there to tell him everything's okay.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Whatever You Saw

Huey only vaguely remembered the last time his brother had dreamt that Uncle Donald left them. How long ago was that? What were they, eight? Nine? He'd groggily awoke to his shoulders being shook and had rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, finding an utterly terrified little Dewey in front of him. Just like right now.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked, big brother instincts kicking his sleepiness away.

"It's Uncle D!" Dewey cried. His whole body was trembling. "He's not here! I-I looked, and he-he's gone! He finally got fed up with us and left. Now-now we're all alone! Now-Now-Now - "

"Hey!" Huey grabbed Dewey's arm. He looked him in the eye. "Calm down."

Dewey took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Uncle D is working late tonight. Remember?" Huey watched Dewey visibly relax as he said this. He gave Dewey's arm a gentle squeeze, then pulled him into an embrace. "It's okay. It was just a dream."

Dewey clutched his shirt tightly.

"Whatever you saw wasn't real." Huey rubbed his little brother's back the same way Uncle Donald did when they were little and were sad. "We aren't alone. Uncle D would never leave us. He loves us, you know that."

Slowly, Dewey stopped trembling, slumping completely against Huey. In a matter of minutes, Huey could hear the familiar noises of their bedroom; the clock ticking, Louie snoring, Dewey breathing. Huey rubbed Dewey's back for a little longer. Then, with his baby brother's head tucked under his chin, Huey made himself comfortable against the wall and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who read! I hope this is okay. If you have any thoughts, feel free to let me know! I love comments, they make feel all fluffy.


End file.
